


I put a spell on you

by Its_Bumblebee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aphrodite Ships It, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Demigod!reader, Demigods, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Jealous Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, My First AO3 Post, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shapeshifter Reader, Zeus is a DICK, angst if you squint, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bumblebee/pseuds/Its_Bumblebee
Summary: You are a demigod with shapeshifting powers, the daughter of Aphrodite. Your brother decides to give you an unusual birthday gift that results in multiple men crushing on you. Confessions are made.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/F/N] = your full name  
> [Y/N] = you name  
> [Y/N/N] = your nickname

[Y/F/N] had many faces. Demigod. The daughter of the goddess Aphrodite. Thor's old friend. And more recently, the newest Avenger. When Loki attacked New York and the superhero team was formed, they needed someone as strong as Thor to help them out, and the god thought of [Y/N].

She had been living on earth since Zeus kicked her out of Olympus and she has been alone since her father died. She had nothing to lose if he joined the team, so she did. And maybe, just maybe, there was a certain man on the team that caught her attention.

She fit in more easily than expected. Before she realized it, she was living in the Stark tower, along with the other Avengers, and helping with missions. You would be surprised how useful it is to have a member who can change their look on-demand.

No one, except Thor, knew what she actually looked like. She changes her look often. Sometimes her eyes were purple, other times they were a raw green, almost toxic looking. Her hair was scarlet today, tomorrow black, the next day turquoise. Her face was sometimes round, full, delicate, other times it was square, sharp and dangerous.

It was her first birthday that she didn’t spend alone since being kicked out of Mount Olympus and Tony insisted on throwing her a Greek-themed party. She didn't know almost anyone out there, except for the Avengers, but everyone else seemed to know her. Fame gave her the heebie-jeebies.

And this is how she found herself at this party, dressed in a gorgeous white greek gown, with a thigh slit and flat sandals, drinking a glass of whiskey with Thor, reminiscing their past.

“Do you remember when you tricked Loki and locked him up in the castle cellar all morning?”

They laughed together.

“Odin was so angry. I thought he wouldn't let me see you again.”

In the other corner of the room, Steve was staring at them with jealousy, sipping from his fifth bottle of beer. Alcohol didn't do too much to him, curtsy of his super-soldier metabolism. But slight dizziness was still lingering in his head.

“You’re pathetic, Rogers. Do you know that? Go and talk to her.”

Steve peeked at Bucky through his lashes.

“No. You go and talk to the daughter of the goddess of beauty and tell me how it went.”

He folded his arms around his chest, feeling a sting as he watched [Y/N] take Thor's hand and follow him to the dance floor. They moved perfectly on the rhythm of the music, slowly, gracefully, almost lascivious. Everyone around her was paling in comparison. Thor's hands were now resting on her hips. That’s when Steve's blood began to boil.

Before he realized it, the beer bottle broke into his hand, the liquid spilling through his fingers on the table.

“Can you blame him? She’s pretty,” Bucky commented.

Pretty didn’t even scratch the surface. She was beautiful, breathtaking, marvelous. In all the forms she took. Under any mask she'd put on. She had the same gorgeous sparkle in her eyes. The same bright smile. The same sweet voice.

Bucky poured Steve a glass of whiskey, then poured one for himself.

“Try not to break this one. These are Tony’s expensive glasses.”

Before he even took a sip, [Y/N] appeared at their table. Almost as if she had been teleported.

“Guys, Thor told me that alcohol on Midgard has little effect on you. I know how it feels and I think I can fix that.”

She took a silver bottle from her bra and winked at them. Steve's heart dropped in his stomach.

Bucky handed [Y/N] his glass of whiskey and she filled it with the clear liquid of Asgardian origin. She looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow and then poured some in his glass too.

“This does not compare to Dionysus’ wine, but unfortunately this is all we have.”

Without asking, she pulled out a chair and sat down at their table.

“Have you really been to Olympus?” Bucky asks with a mixture of fear and appreciation in his eyes.

[Y/N] nodded.

“I lived there. And I would still be if Zeus wasn’t a sleazy asshole.”

Normally, you wouldn't want to talk about a god like that. Especially about one that’s so powerful. He could have hit her with a lightning bolt right then and there and she would have met her end. But she had Thor's protection. If you have a quarrel with the god of lightning, it's good to have the god of thunder on your side.

“Isn't Zeus your grandfather though?” Steve asks

[Y/N] rolled her eyes. Not because Steve annoyed her, but because she remembered how awful Zeus was. Part of her was really glad she didn't have to stand him anymore, no matter how much she missed home.

“And Hera is his sister. That never stopped him before.”

She finished her glass and excused herself to go for another. That’s when Thor came to the small table, making Steve feel cramped. Thor was carrying two glasses, one of which he gave to [Y/N].

“Your eyes look beautiful tonight, Lady [Y/N],” he took a pause then added, "If I may say so.”

[Y/N]'s eyes changed suddenly from golden, almond-shaped to round and dark brown. She smiled sweetly. Bucky laughed and Steve put his glass to his lips to hide the snicker. [Y/N] always knew how to put a man in his place.

At first, Steve found her shapeshifting somewhat disturbing. Now it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. It didn't matter what she looked like on the outside. He felt it was amazing that no matter how many forms she’d take, no matter how different, she was the same [Y/N].

She smiled at him. Steve. Not at Bucky. Certainly not at Thor. She looked directly into his eyes and smiled. Just for him. Or maybe he just imagined that because [Y/N]'s smile was so beautiful, Steve wanted it to be just for him.

“Anyway,” resumed the girl, “I don’t dread that I was banished. At least I have nice company here.”

Steve finally took a sip of the whiskey mixed with [Y/N]'s mysterious drink. He felt instantly dizzy.

“This thing ... is strong.”

He lowered his glass and looked around the table. None of the other men looked any better than he felt.

Bucky looked at [Y/N] as if he was seeing her for the first time. His eyes were fixed on her like a hunter. He runs a hand through his hair then taps her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. The look he gave her was far too familiar for Steve. It was the face he always pulled right after saying some stupid pick up line to sweep a girl off her feet.

He wouldn't dare -

“So, [Y/N], have you ever done it with a super soldier?”

Was this a joke? Was he trying to make Steve jealous to push him to confess his feelings? Did he just want to hurt him? Was he actually interested in [Y/N]?

He _had_ said she was pretty. And Steve couldn't judge him. She didn’t need more than a look to put any man on his knees, he knew that. And it wasn't like Steve had any chance with her. If Bucky wanted to try his luck, he had every right to do so. But still, at that moment something in Steve ignited.

“Bucky, how can say that?” he slammed his palms on the table.

[Y/N] interrupted him with a simple hand gesture, and Steve sat back in his chair like a trained puppy. He looked at her. Was it possible that she became even more beautiful than five minutes ago?

Her eyes turned red for a fraction of a second. Steve knew what it meant. It was a warning.

"Sure. Do you know any super-soldier who could handle me, Bucks?”

Bucky bit his lip, unsure of what he should answer. [Y/N] leaned closer to him and he froze. Her hand reached for his chin, grasping it tightly and pulling his face close to hers. Steve thought she will kiss Bucky and for a second his whole world shattered.

Except she didn’t.

She was just staring into Bucky's eyes. She let go and turned to Thor, then to Steve. [Y/N] looked at everyone terrified as if she knew they had five minutes to live.

“I knew something was off.”

She cursed under her breath, her language so colorful that it made Steve blush. Then, suddenly she turned to the sea of dancing people, her face wracked with anger.

“Brother!”

Her scream was so loud that it completely covered the music. As a result, everyone was now staring at this gorgeous angry woman dressed in a white gown, shouting curses at nothing in particular in Old Greek.

Steve had not been more turned on in his life.

Out of the crowd, only one man dared to step out. He was a tall, blond man who looked so good that he could put Thor to shame.

“What is my favorite sister doing?” he asks, approaching with open arms as if expecting a hug.

[Y/N] instead punched him in the face, so strong that it made him lean to the side.

Correction: Now Steve was the most turned on he’d ever been.

"You've always been the feistiest of us," the man commented

He was not surprised by the way [Y/N] greeted him. He was expecting it.

"Maybe it would’ve been good for you to have trained with me and Ares," she said.

“I'm a lover, not a fighter.”

They went to a far corner of the room until most people on the dance floor stopped paying attention. Except for a few curious glances. Steve, Bucky, and Thor sat up to help [Y/N]. She looked over her shoulder and told them "Sit down" and they dropped on their seats in perfect synch.

“You think you're funny, Eros? You ruined everything!”

Steve was able to hear the conversation thanks to his super-soldier's hearing. But he wished he hadn't heard the pain in [Y/N]'s voice. It sounded like she was about to burst into tears. He struggled with the urge to get up from the table and go to her and take her in his arms.

“Mother gave me the gift to avoid these situations!”

“And this is my gift to you, sister. You'll thank me later. Happy Birthday!”

And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

“Come back, you bastard! I'll go to Mount Olympus and I'll break your face!”

He couldn't bear to hear her suffer. Steve got up from the table and came behind [Y/N]. He took her in his arms, and she suddenly stiffened.

“Steve, now is not the time to hit on me. Please, you should leave.”

She was crying, and Steve's heart broke.

“What are you talking about? I just want to help you.”

And she let him. He took her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and letting tears stream down her face. Her whole body trembled every time she sighed. He waited until she calmed down, then took her by the shoulders and led her to her room.

“Get some, Steve! Call me if you need help with that!” Bucky shouted, but Steve didn't like the joke.

What was in his friend's head? Doesn’t see that [Y/N] was crying?

Once in [Y/N]'s bedroom, she sat down on the bed and motioned to Steve to sit next to her. As if pulled by a magnet, he sat down.

“I don’t understand. Did it not affect you?” Steve looked at her in confusion. “The psycho from earlier is Eros, my brother. And what I thought was Asgardian Liquor, was a love potion. That's why Thor and Bucky are acting weird.

Now it made sense. The weird sensation he had when he drank the liquor. The hazy eyes. Bucky's behavior.

“But why aren't you affected? You drank too.”

She was staring at him, which made him extremely self-conscious.

“Maybe I didn’t have enough to drink.”

“You don't know Eros. If you throw a single drop of his potion into the sea, anyone who drinks from it is affected. You drank enough.”

She played with the edge of her white dress, lifting it to her thighs and Steve gasped. Did she have any idea how beautiful she was at the time? Crying, her eyes were red and puffy, her makeup destroyed by tears and somehow still absolutely gorgeous.

She got up all of a sudden, rushing to a bedside drawer where she pulled out some candles. She started to light them.

“What are you doing?”

Steve was almost scared to ask. She seemed so focused.

“I'm trying to get a hold of my mom, what do you think I'm doing?”

When the candles were lit, she took out a piece of paper and a pen from her desk and began to write some words in Old Greek. Steve wondered if she was born knowing it, like a god, or if she learned it herself, like a mortal.

After all, what percentage was [Y/N] goddess and what percentage mortal? Was it precisely half-half?

“Is this all you need to summon a god?”

[Y/N] stopped writing as if waking up from a trance. She smiled.

“No. I have to sacrifice a cute, blond virgin, too.”

She looked at him suggestively and winked. Finally, she finished the letter, whispered something unintelligible and set it on fire. She doesn't say anything while looking at the flame, she doesn't move. She doesn't even breathe.

Part of Steve wanted to look for the nearest fire extinguisher.

“Now we wait,” she said slowly

She laid down again on the bed and let out a sigh that felt as if she has been holding it in since forever. She tells Steve to sit down and he does just that without a word.

“Steve? Get up.”

He got up.

“Sit down again.”

He did.

He blinked often as if he had just awakened from a dream. He didn't know what was going on with him.

“The potion has affected you, too. You wouldn't listen to me like that if it didn't work.” She paused, then realized that Steve was still confused. “Another effect of the potion is the impulse to do everything the person you fall in love with asks. As stupid as it might be.”

Steve blushed. He didn't need any potion to do anything for [Y/N]. If yesterday she had asked him to jump into a volcano for her, he would have done it without asking. Bucky was right. He really was pathetic.

The only thing he would never be able to do was to tell her what he feels for her.

Jump from a plane without a parachute? No problem! Be vulnerable in front of the most beautiful woman he's ever met? No way.

He opened his mouth to speak, though he had no idea he was going to say. Then a blinding light appeared in the room. In front of Steve's eyes, a woman whose skin glowed materialized. Literally. Her skin glowed gold and the more she looked at it, the more he felt a terrible headache.

“Steve, close your eyes.”

He heard the two women speak something in Old Greek, then the door opened and the light stopped shining in the room.

“You can look now, Steve. She'll cure the boys right away and come back. I’d love to see Eros' face when he sees that his stupid plan didn’t work out.”

“Why did your brother do this? What does he want?”

Steve couldn't hold his mouth anymore. He's been wanting to ask this since he heard all about the love potion.

“A bad joke, that's what he wants.”

[Y/N] growls and crosses her arms to her chest. She was hiding something.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not going to judge you.”

A short sigh escaped the girl's lips. And what perfect lips. Steve made such an effort not to bend over and kiss her it was almost painful. Maybe he really was under the effect of that stupid potion after all.

“I don't mean to boast, but my normal form - not this - it looks good, beautiful, even. My mother says I look like a goddess.”

But there was no sense of pride in her tone when she said it. Quite the opposite, shame and even regret echoed in [Y/N]'s voice. She was almost crying.

“Do you know how I always say that Zeus hit on me and when I refused he kicked me out of Mount Olympus?

Steve nodded.

“In fact, when I refused, he tried to force himself on me. Mother stopped him. And he is not the first man who sees something beautiful and thinks it’s his right to have it. All my life I’ve had to deal with men putting their hands where they shouldn’t. So before I left, my mother gave me a gift. My ability to shapeshift. To avoid situations like these again. So that I can be taken seriously, I can talk to a man without feeling like they're stripping me with their eyes.

She paused and sighed.

“Eros did this to show me that whatever I do, no matter how hard I try, I will never be more than a beautiful face. More than the object of sexual affection and attention of men.”

[Y/N] stopped when she couldn't control her tears anymore. Steve couldn't imagine going through all this and feeling as if everything was your fault because you're too beautiful.

He also couldn't imagine that [Y/N] could be more beautiful than she already was.

“If I can refrain now, in front of you – although I want to kiss you so much that it hurts, then others can refrain, too, [Y/N]. You should not be held responsible for the mistakes of others.”

[Y/N] looked at him as if what he said broke her heart.

"My mother will heal you and you won't be hurting anymore," she said.

Her hand reached for Steve's cheek, which made him gasp. Her skin was soft and cold. She drew a line on his face with her thumb and looked into his eyes so intensely that Steve was sure he would fall on his knees if he wasn’t sitting down already.

“No, [Y/N]. It's not the potion. I feel this every time I'm with you. Did you even see how I’ve been looking at you all night?”

[Y/N] raised an eyebrow.

"You looked angry. As if you wanted me to skin me alive.”

She was playing with a silver chain around her neck as if she was nervous, yet she didn't take her eyes off Steve's for one second.

“Not you,” Steve blurted, “Thor. I was jealous of the attention you gave Thor. I was jealous of how he can speak to you so easily and I can't say three words to you without putting my foot in my mouth because you are the strongest, smartest and most gentle person I know. And I’m in love with you.”

[Y/N] gasped.

“These were more than three words.”

They laughed. Steve screwed up his courage and leaned in closer. He put one of his huge hands on her face, then wipes her tears from her cheeks. [Y/N] then took his hands in hers and kissed each knuckle.

“Don't toy me, [Y/N/N]. I just served my heart on a silver platter for you. Take it or leave it.”

“I don't think it would be right to do something now, as long as you're still under the influence of the potion.”

That’s when Aphrodite came back into the room. Steve looked away as soon as he felt the first ray of light hit his face. He heard other words being murmured in Old Greek, and then felt a hand on the top of his head, followed by the overwhelming feeling of dizziness. And then relief.

Steve opened his eyes. Only [Y/N] and he were left. And then the embarrassment set in, as soon as he realized he confessed his feelings for her, but [Y/N] gave him no definitive answer.

“How do you feel?” she asked and ran her hand through his hair.

Steve could swear he melted right away. He moaned lightly in response.

“I'll take this as a _better_. Do you still feel the overwhelming need to kiss me?”

“And so much more, if you keep touching me.”

_Oh, no. Did he say it out loud?_

He bit his lip, but couldn't take his words back. He looked worriedly at [Y/N], but she was smiling. An unspoken gleam flashed in her eyes.

“All in their time,” she purred.

And with that, she caught his lips in hers. Steve was ashamed of his lack of experience. He hadn't kissed anyone since the '40s and had no idea what to do. And even if he were some kind of womanizer back in the days, nothing he lived was compared to that kiss. They were moving in sync as if they had done this a thousand times and their lips were a perfect fit.

[Y/N]'s hand remained tangled in his hair, pulling it gently enough to make Steve whimper on her lips. Enough to make him open his mouth so she can slide her tongue in. The kiss was so deep and fierce as if their life depended on it. With her other hand, she guided Steve to lay on the bed so that she could lay on top of him.

He didn't need air. Or a break. He just needed her and her body pressed so close to his that they could merge and become one.

When her mouth left his, then began leaving short, wet kisses along his jaw, then lower on his neck, Steve let out a groan that sounded so deep and sinful that [Y/N] was about to tear off his clothes.

“Steve, you won't believe it. I met a goddess!”

“Bucky! I'll make you meet your God if you barge into my room again like that!”

[Y/N] got off the bed and threw her shoe after Bucky, but he was faster and used the door as a shield.

“Sorry!” he shouted, and then closed the door completely.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
